hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Sweden/Finland
Sweden/Finland is a popular and canonical slash pairing in Hetalia: Axis Powers, involving the characters of Sweden and Finland. The pairing name is often shorted to SuFin by fans, using the first syllable of each character's name (the Su in particular from Suweden, the Japanese pronounciation for Sweden). Life On The Run After Sweden grew sick of living life under the rule of Denmark, he snapped and fled the household, Finland choosing to follow after him to gain freedom as well. Though Finland was happy to be away from Denmark, he at first found the quiet and expressionless Sweden to be rather intimidating. He initially planned to run away, but after Sweden embraced him to keep him warm, figured that the taller man was probably simply hard to communicate with and not a real "threat". Husband and Wife (?) When Finland managed to reconnect with his friend Estonia, Sweden introduced himself and referred to Finland as his "wife". A startled Finland thought that he had to be joking, but as it turned out, Sweden was quite serious about seeing him as his "wife". Sweden tried to get Estonia and Latvia to move in with them as their children, but could only get partial custody due to the intervention of Poland (who wouldn't let him have Lithuania). Later on in their "married" life, Finland found a white puppy and adopted it. After a slew of bizarre names, he and Sweden made a compromise and called it Hanatamago. Sweden also altered his spare clothing in order for Finland to have extra clothes, due to their drastic difference in height (12cm). Modern Life: "Papa And Mama" After Sealand put himself up for auction on Ebay, Sweden, who was the only bidder, won custody of him and became his adoptive father. In the modern day-set strips, he has raised Sealand as a son. It is debatable if Finland acts as the "mother", as the three have only been seen together in one strip. Due to Sealand being more interested in video games and TV than playing with his "papa", Sweden came up with an idea to make Sealand pay attention, by stuffing a cardboard box with "England" written on it over him and shaking him, creating what he called a "Dambolis". Fan Speculations Some fans speculate that the relationship between Sweden and Finland has cooled down in the modern-day strips, due to Finland's independence. The two still appear to be together, though nothing has been said either way about their relationship status. Others suggest that Finland still carries a degree of Stockholm Syndrome around Sweden, and that the relationship is more one-sided than it would appear to be. It is commonly thought that Sweden, Finland, and Sealand operate as a family unit, though it is unconfirmed if Finland has had any active part in raising Sealand (beyond the strip The Creation Of Dambolis). In a more recent Christmas strip, Finland is actually depicted carrying Sealand on his shoulders, suggesting he may at least actively interact with Sealand. Finland is often pegged as the "mother" figure, which he would likely resent as much as his "wife" title in either case. Other Hidekaz Himaruya has said that Sweden is a homosexual. He also claimed that Sweden was gay for Finland in particular, but quickly took it back when some fan groups outraged. Moments Anime *'Hetalia: World Series - Episode 17 '(69) Published Manga *'Meeting Of The World' (non-speaking cameos, Axis Powers Hetalia volume 1) *'Hello World! Hello Italy!' (Axis Powers Hetalia volume 2) *'The Battle For America' (Axis Powers Hetalia volume 2) Webcomic: "Extra Stories" *'Running Away With Su-san' *'The Violent Su-san Of Northern Europe Takes A Swing' *'Su-san And The Dog' *'Polish-Swedish Wars' *'The Creation Of Dambolis' *'The Battle For America' *'5th Year Anniversary Commemoration Comic' *'Happy 2009!' Webcomic: "Comic Diaries" *'Comic Diary 5' *'Comic Diary 7' *'Comic Diary 9' *'Comic Diary 11' Category:Pairings Category:Pairings Dealing with Finland Category:Pairings Dealing with Sweden